Hate That I Love You
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: A one-shot of claire and sylar


_Okay, so this is my fist every Heroes FanFic. It's just a random simple one-shot of Clair and Sylar in the future. I'm a pretty big sylaire fan after season 3. I might expand the story-one day- and give accounts of how they started their relationship but for now it's just a one-shot. R&R_

_**

* * *

**__**She awoke in the arms of her enemy. The arms of the man she hated. The arms of her lover.**_

Claire stared out at the exposed brick wall,trying to wake up. Sylar was still sleeping, and had a death grip around Claire waist. She wiggled a little and he tightened his grip even more; good thing she couldn't bruise.

"Sylar," She said nudging him a little. "Let me go."

"No." He mumbled, pulling her in closer. Claire let out an annoyed sigh. He was probably dreaming.

She finally managed to get herself from his grip and got out of bed.

"Hey," he said grabbing for her, his eyes still closed. "Where do you think you're going?" A smirk was starting to form on his face.

"Getting a glass of water," she responded, pushing him away. She put on her robe and walked over to the fridge; there was only one bottle of water left. She decided to pour half of it into a glass and leave the rest for him.

Claire leaned against the sink, taking sips of water, and stared at Sylar. She shook her head and sighed. If her father, well adopted father, was still alive he would die of a heart attack if he knew his Claire-Bear was shacking up with the evil serial killer Sylar. He would probably ask, _"What the hell is wrong with you?" _What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she with Sylar? Loneliness she supposed. Most of her family, except for Peter, had been dead for some time now.

Sylar had been right about getting bored trying to off him. So many attempts. So many close but no cigar moments. He couldn't die and she couldn't.

She chugged the last of her water and gently placed the cup into the. She walked back over to the bed and sat down. Sylar scooted up behind her. He lifted her hair up, placing it over her shoulder, and started taking off her robe; trailing kisses down her back. Claire let out a light groan. She hated the certain abilities he had that made her weak in the knees.

"Stop it." She said, sounding annoyed.

"Now Claire," He said, placing one more kiss on her back. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"The hard way?" She said, raising her brow. Sylar laid back and raised his hand like he was a puppeteer. Claire felt herself lose muscle control over her body.

_The puppet trick_. She thought to herself bitterly.

Sylar moved his hand and the next thing Claire knew she was on top of him. She stared down at his smirk and scowled.

She hated the puppet trick. It reminded her of the day she and her moms were trapped by Eric Doyle. It also reminded her of the first time Sylar had used it on her. That memory was forever burned in her brain. The hate she felt for him. Cringing at his touch. The ridiculous proposal of being his first, first lady.

_**"you may eventually come to forgive me. Maybe you'll even love me."**_

After so many years she still couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him. As for loving him, well, she would admit she hated him less. It's to be expected after so many years. You can't hate someone for forever.

Sylar always had this sick idea that because him and her were both immortal they were destined to be together. Heck, maybe they were destined to be together. Claire had given up trying to figure it and anything out. Every girl dreams of getting their handsome prince charming, instead she got a psychopathic killer, who had some sexy qualities. Regardless, she was moderately happy. And he wasn't much of a killer anymore. Claire had helped him control the hunger for killing by offering it a new meal. That meal was the promise of someone to continue living on with; since they would truly never have a "death do us part" Someone to love, even though she would never admit to herself or out loud that she had fallen in love with him. The man she hated. The man who tortured her and made her suffer. She hated him more then anything, but worse, she hated that she loved him more then anything.

"Can you please release me? You know I hate the puppet thing." She said.

"Oh Claire, you're just mad because you don't have the ability to control my body." He brought both her hands into his and cupped his fingers around them.

"Sylar," She said in sigh. "You're still in control of my movements."

"Sorry." He said grinning and then released her. Claire felt in control of her body and she relaxed herself into him; placing her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating.

"Good thing you let go of me, I was contemplating on putting a bullet between your eyes."

Sylar chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her further into him.

"I don't really feel like foreplay right now Claire and plus we can't afford to buy new bed sheets at the moment." Claire rolled her eyes.

Sylar took a deep breath, taking in her scent completely, and exhaled. This was how it was supposed to be. Him and her together forever. They were destined for each other since neither could die. Being the only person untouched by time for each other.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Claire thought it over for a minute and then smiled.

"No." She said, nestling her head further into his chest, taking in his scent. Sylar felt the tingle in the back if his head that told him it was a lie.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, same here."


End file.
